chromehoundsfandomcom-20200214-history
HOUND
Hounds are a step above an ACV, they have performance ratings and are divided into 6 RTs or Role Types which correspond to the hounds specific characteristics which can be tracked using the legend gauge provided in customisation. All three nations consisting Morskoj, Sal -Kar '''and '''Tarakia '''utilise hounds, often from '''Rafzakael which is known for housing mercenaries who weild these machines, forcing the neroimous countries to use mercenaries instead of foot soldiers. Role Types There are 6 RTs, or Role Types in Chromehounds that determines the role of a hound in terms of play style which the player can conform to during the creation of their hounds. RTs are not like "classes" in the traditional sense compared to other multiplayer games, as it is more of a guideline to stick to. RTs can be ignored but the end result may lead to hound with poor optimization or balancing. Soldier A front line specialist, usually utilizing grenades, assault rifles, rocket launchers, and shotguns. Usually equipped with biped legs and medium cockpit. These hounds are considered to be front-line specialists with their close quarter ranged arsenal and moderate armor to tackle enemies and objectives head on while under friendly support, but they can also be utilized for more medium ranged combat to an certain extent for the more cautious pilot. They are among the most flexible units in Chromehounds. Sniper A long range specialist, usually utilizing high powered sniper rifles while being supported on inverse legs along with a light/medium cockpit. Sniper hounds are the opposite of the soldier RT, preferring precise long range combat while utilizing the environment to protect or to conceal itself from the enemy. They are considered to be an anti-hound unit with the sole purpose of eliminating hostile hounds and ACVs as fast as possible. Despite the simplicity of its role, snipers can range from being agile medium to long range assault units to even being cumbersome quad legged weapons platforms. Defender A defense specialist, usually utilizing heavy weapons such as cannons, shotguns, misses, and occasionally sniper rifles. They are equipped with medium to heavy cockpits with the use of tracts for locomotion. Defender hounds are heavily armored weapon platforms intended to protect objectives, areas and even fellow hounds and ACVs alike from hostile activity. Due to their nature, defender hounds are amongst the most dangerous hounds to go up against head on as they can take as much damage as than they can deliver. This makes the defender a high priority target to hostiles which coincides with their role to draw away attention to what they are defending. Due to their sluggish speed however, defender hounds can be easily outmaneuvered by more light RTs which can lead them to becoming sitting ducks without proper support themselves. Scout A reconnaissance specialist, scouts utilize a light cockpit with either hover or wheel based locomotion. One of the most vital RTs, scouts are responsible for scouting out for enemies, mines and finding and securing objectives if required. This role makes scouts important for information gathering for tactics commander and heavy gunner RTs, which means to find one of the latter will result in a scout nearby sending information on possible targets to them. Scouts are the lightest of all hounds, benefiting them in return with tremendous speed and agility which allows them to outpace hostiles and to engage the slower targets with hit and run tactics. This is also a negative as scouts are the weakest and most under gunned RTs, making them some of the most vulnerable targets for the enemy to focus on. Heavy Gunner A mobile artillery specialist, used for long range support with howitzers and some rocket and missile systems. Due to the fact they utilize howitzers as their main weapon (although some rarer heavy gunner hounds use heavy missile systems instead), heavy gunner hounds are the hardest hound to operate effectively. This is both because of the massive recoil such weapons normally have, and due to the extremely long ranges they operate at, and as they are howitzers they are an indirect weapon meaning the operator must curve their shots in order to hit target. Heavy gunners usually consists of a medium/heavy cockpit with quad legs with the aforementioned howitzer weapon systems. Their role is to target enemy positions with the help of a scout and commander RTs, to flush out, or simply destroy, enemy units. Tactics Commander Meant for behind the battlefield work, gives out orders and information to other units, requires a large satellite dish, usually consist of machine guns for self defense. Usually is on tank treads and a medium cockpit. Often the last line of defence for a squad. Customization Hounds are much more customizable than an ACV, allowing for chassis and cockpit customization as well, instead of only weapon customization. Hounds are have multiple areas of classification for customizable parts. Legs Main chassis of HOUND, consisting of biped, inverse, quad, hover, wheels, and treads. Cockpit The main body part where most pieces of weaponry are equipped, consisting of light, medium, and heavy cockpits. Weaponry Where most weaponry is equipped, consists of shotguns, rocket launchers, heavy weaponry, cannons, sniper rifles, sniper cannons, machine guns, assault rifles, and mine layers. Spacers Separates a piece of equipment from on part of a HOUND to the other, can be used to make interesting designs as well. Armor Used to protect a piece of the HOUND, usually the cockpit, or on the side of the arms. Generator Used to power the HOUND, when it runs out, the HOUND runs slower, and can't be used to it's fullest. Addons Normally consisting of night vision, heat vision, mine detection equipment, NA jammers, additional fuel tanks, and missile counters. Category:Vehicles